


let me fix you

by Feeniks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeniks/pseuds/Feeniks
Summary: Hello, this is just a quick Drarry story I wrote a while ago.





	let me fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a quick Drarry story I wrote a while ago.

“Potter, I know what you’re trying to do but even you can’t fix me. I’m a mess.” Draco turned and started to walk away, but he was stopped by Harry’s response.  
“You give too much credit for my selflessness” Harry said and gave a small laugh “This. Us. It was never to fix you. I wanted to fix myself. I might be the hero or whatever, but I need you to make me whole, Draco.” 

There was something about Harry’s eyes and voice that made Draco believe him even when his words were unbelievable. How could someone like him make a guy like Harry whole when he was broken and messed up himself. 

Draco saw something change in Harry’s eyes, they had been full of hope but now he just looked defeated.

“I…I guess I’ll see you around then. Malfoy.” Harry said looking at the floor and walking away from Draco.

Hearing Harry using his last name again felt weird and distant, it caused Draco to feel something he never wanted to feel again. If he let Harry walk away now, would they just go back to normal, would Draco become his enemy again or just that polite stranger he was at the start of the 8th year. Either way Draco couldn’t let that happen, he would never be able to fight with Harry, he knew way too well where to hit to make him fall down and where to push to make him rise up again, but he didn’t want to hurt Harry maybe he never did but right now he was sure he didn’t want to. Harry was one of the few people that didn’t hate him after everything that happened at the war and he wasn’t ready to let that change. Draco knew he had to tell Harry he was sorry, let them fix each other, maybe push him against the wall kissing him until they both forget about the subjects of tonight’s conversation but when he was ready to say the word Harry had already left.

That night Draco couldn’t sleep. His head was full of memories of the last 3 months. How it all started, secret meetings and little notes and letters they had sent to each other. He couldn’t believe no one had noticed anything going on between them, well everyone knew they put the past behind them, but no one thought they were even close enough to be called friends. Draco was the one who asked to keep it a secret if it was up to Harry, he would have shouted about his relationship with Draco from the highest rooftop, but he agreed to not telling anyone when Draco asked about it. 

The next morning at breakfast Draco tried to find Harry from the Gryffindor table but he was nowhere to be found. Granger and Weasley were there but no Harry. Finnigan and Thomas sat at the end of the table but no Harry there either. Draco looked through the other tables too to make sure he wasn’t at one of them, but Harry wasn’t with Weasley’s sister, Longbottom and Luna either. Draco stayed in the Great Hall as long as he possibly could but eventually gave up and hurried to class. 

Draco couldn’t concentrate on his transfigurations at all. Harry didn’t come to class either. He was getting very worried when Harry still hadn’t shown up when lunch started. Draco couldn’t eat and kept staring at the door of the Great Hall, but Harry didn’t show up. 

He knew he couldn’t wait any longer. His next lesson had started already and he was still sitting at the Hall. Draco froze at the door. He had prepared himself for seeing a class full of students to be staring at him for disturbing the class but he hadn’t expected to see Harry among them. He tried to smile but something in Harry’s face stopped him. Never had Harry looked at him with so much coldness not even when they were enemies. The look lasted only few seconds and then Harry looked away.

“Oh Mr. Malfoy decided to join us after all.” Slughorn said giving him a strict look. “Well you might as well sit down. We’re working in pairs today so take a seat next to Harry.”  
Draco sat down and looked at Harry who didn’t seem too happy about the arrangement. 

“Look Potter I’m…” Draco started but was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

“We’re brewing a potion of our choice from our 7th year but since I wasn’t here…and you know potions better you probably should take the lead with this one.” Harry said and handed him the potions book. The rest of the class went on similarly, every time Draco tried to talk to Harry, he changed the subject before Draco could finish what he had been trying to say. 

After the class Draco followed Harry, Ron and Hermione as they made their way to a bench. He was sure they hadn’t noticed him yet so he waited for a few minutes before approaching them.

“Can I talk to you? Alone.” Draco asked as he reached them. Hermione and Ron started to get up but Harry stopped them.

“Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of them, Malfoy.” Harry said without looking up. 

“I…it’s nothing.” Draco could hardly say the words before walking away. He run back to the Slytherin common room and to his dorm. He fell on his bed as the tears started falling down his cheeks. Draco knew he hadn’t been fair the last time he talked to Harry but how could he apologize if Harry wouldn’t even listen to him. He was afraid that what he said had been too much, that Harry wouldn’t forgive him. That the cold and distant person Harry had become would be the only Harry he would know from then on.

Draco cried. He cried away the pain. He cried away the anger he felt towards himself. He cried remembering the cold harsh look on Harrys face when he looked at Draco. He cried until there were no more tears left and he fell asleep. 

In the morning Draco knew what he had to do and it scared him. He hadn’t slept well thinking about his problem but he had come up with an idea. He didn’t know if he could do it or what others would think if he did but he didn’t care. He had to try, he had to get Harry back.

The great hall was full of people. Groups of friends laughing, joking and talking. Draco searched the tables with his eyes until he saw Harry. He was just getting up to leave and his friends were right behind him. Draco took a deep breath and walked over to them.

“Hey Potter, got a minute?” Draco asked getting more and more nervous. Harry looked at him but didn’t say anything. He turned to leave and waved Ron and Hermione to follow him.

Potter…Harry wait!” Draco shouted. Harry stopped but didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it. I don’t know if I’m selfish and you selfless or the other way around but I need you just like you need me. Please let me fix you and maybe I’ll get fixed as well.”

Harry turned to look at Draco. The ice in his eyes seemed to have melted away and a little smile played on his lips. “That’s all I wanted you to say.” Harry said before pulling Draco in for a kiss. 

They heard a chuckle from behind them and turned around. Hermione giggled and Ron grinned “Leave it for a death eater to save the saver of the wizarding world.”


End file.
